


Félreértés

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [20]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tessék, itt állt kint a hidegben Kouyou küszöbén - hogy lehet ekkora idióta!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Félreértés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042708) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



A kezei érzéketlenné váltak a hidegtől, az ajkai szárazak voltak és folyt az orra. Szipogva fonta maga köré a krajait. Hoznia kellett volna magával egy kabátot, vagy legalább sálat és kesztyűt. Miközben bekopogott az ajtón, tüsszentett egyet. Tessék, itt állt kint a hidegben Kouyou küszöbén - hogy lehet ekkora idióta!?

Az nyíló ajtó mögül egy értetlenkedő fiú tűnt fel. Még mindig az iskolai egyenruhája volt rajta.

\- Akira? - pislogott. - Mit csinálsz itt? És miért nem vettél fel kabátot?

\- Siettem - motyogta az alacsonyabb fiú. - Hallottam, hogy elköltözöl, és el akartam búcsúzni.

A magasabbik arca ellágyult, és tett egy lépést oldalra, hogy beengedje a másikat. Akira boldogan lépett be a Takashima család meleg nappalijába. Kouyou leültette a kanapéra, és kiment a konyhába, hogy csináljon egy kis teát. Egy bögre gőzölgő bancsával, néhány papírzsebkendővel és egy meleg takaróval tért vissza. Letette a bögrét és a zsebkendőket a kisasztalra, majd leölt Akira mellé, hogy a reszkető fiú vállára terítse a takarót.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta Akira elpirulva.

\- Nincs mit - mosolygott rá Kouyou.

\- Szóval igaz? Tényleg elköltöztök? - kérdezte a fiú nagyon halkan.

\- Igen - bólintott Kouyou.

\- De miért nem mondtad el nekem korábban? - Akira megbántottnak tűnt. - Azt hittem, te vagy a legjobb barátom.

\- Nem gondoltam, hogy fontos lenne - vont vállat a magasabbik fiú.

Akira úgy érezte, a szíve számtalan apró kis darabra törik. Hát nem számított Kouyou-nak semmit a barátságuk? Tényleg elment volna búcsú nélkül?

\- Ne nézz már ilyen szomorúan, Aki-chan - mondta neki a fiú gyengéden, és egy ártatlan puszit nyomott az arcára. - Nem fontos, mivel úgyis minden nap látni fogjuk egymást.

\- Huh? - Akira értetlen pislogás kíséretében döntötte oldalra a fejét.

\- Ismered azt a szép nagy házat fehér kerítéssel és sárga falakkal a sarkon túl? Most, hogy apu új munkát kapott, oda tudunk költözni. Anya mindig abban a házban akart élni, szóval amikor apu látta, hogy eladó, azonnal megvette - magyarázta türelmesen Kouyou.

\- Ó! - Akira idiótán érezte magát. Elpirult és lehajtotta a fejét szégyenében, de Kouyou bátorítóan megpaskolta a vállát.

\- De... eljöttél elbúcsúzni. Ez olyan édes! - mondta, átölelve barátja törékeny alakját. - Örülök, hogy ennyire hiányoznék neked, ha elköltöznék.

Kouyou közelebb hajolt hozzá. Akira nyelt egy nagyot, lepillantva a magasabbik fiú puha ajkaira. Megnyalta a saját kiszáradt száját, mielőtt újra a másik szemébe nézett volna. A szíve hevesen zakatolt a mellkasában, mikor a másik keze beletúrt a kócos hajába, hogy közelebb húzza őt, és azok a gyönyörű ajkak az övéire tapadtak.

\- Nagyon édes - motyogta Kouyou az ajkainak, de mielőtt újabb csókba vonhatta volna őket, Akira hirtelen eltüsszentette magát, mire a másik nevetni kezdett. - Biztosan megfáztál kint abban a hidegben - sóhajtotta, és egy zsebkendőt nyújtott felé.

Két héttel később a megfázás elmúlt, de az első csókjának ízét Akira még mindig érezte az ajkán.


End file.
